


Cold

by RuReadytoSing



Series: 365 day challenge [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuReadytoSing/pseuds/RuReadytoSing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ask Gajeel for a heater, because he won't be sharing with anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

“Ugh, my joints are all stiff,” Gajeel complained under his breath, stretching his arms out. He'd been helping Levy sort through her books since she was searching for a specific one. Apparently the book was supposed to be really easy to find, but they’d spent the last five hours searching for it and they were only halfway through her room. 

“You sure you didn’t leave it in the guild hall?” he asked, huffing quietly. He hated winter days like these where the temperature fell from ‘I can’t feel my hands’ freezing to ‘my whole body’s shaking and shit, it’s hard to hide it’ freezing. 

“I’m sure! I must have misplaced it the last time I accidentally knocked some of my books over...” Levy muttered. 

Gajeel’s pace quickened slightly, sensing Levy’s panic. He didn’t want to let his blue-haired letter mage down. Oh shit, did he just think  _ his _ ...? The iron dragon slayer’s pace doubled as he frantically searched for the book.

Levy was confused at first, before she unconsciously smiled. Her pace also increased; her lithe fingers drifting over worn out book spines. 

“Damn it,” the man cursed, slowing his pace down a little. Honestly, he was getting tired and his brain felt like it was going to implode. How the hell was he supposed to find the book with basically no information about it? Levy had only told him that the book was about three times bigger than normal, had no title, and was black in color. He didn’t blame his mage,  _ shit did he just say  _ his  _ again,  _ but he wasn’t sure if _they_ or more like _he_ could find it. 

“Gajeel!” Levy’s shout brought him back down to reality and he turned to see her pointing at the other side of the wall. He followed her finger to see a book that at first glance seemed rather normal, but at second glance, it was slightly sticking out from the shelf. “I think it’s that one!” she exclaimed, walking over to it. She was about to use her ladder to get it down, but Gajeel beat her to it, using his height and long arms to carefully pull the book out of the shelf. _What the hell; how had he missed it?!_ It was clearly much larger than any of the other books Levy had, and it looked fairly brand new. 

“Open it,” Levy muttered shyly. Gajeel gave her a scrutinizing look, but did as she said. He opened it, blinked several times, closed it, opened it again, then looked up at Levy. 

“Do you like it?” Levy asked, her smile wavering slightly. The iron dragon slayer blinked one more time before carefully pulling out what was in the box camouflaged as a book. After further inspection, he realized it was an extremely soft blue scarf, the same color as her hair. The scent of books clung on it; it was obvious that it was hand-made. Judging from Levy’s reaction, he could guess that she was the one who made it. 

“It’s... really soft,” Gajeel spoke honestly, his brain shutting down. He let the scarf card through his fingers, noticing how intricate the weaving was. “It’s so...you.” 

“Me?” Levy’s face bloomed into a strawberry. She quickly covered her face when Gajeel looked down at her.

“It matches your hair, and the weaving pattern is hearts right?” Gajeel asked, his voice unusually quiet. 

“Y-Yeah...” Levy whispered, finally raising her face. She blushed even harder when she saw Gajeel’s face was as red as hers. 

“So... What is this for?” 

“Um... Someone told me it was your birthday today. Sorry if I made a mistake!” she bowed her head in apology. 

Gajeel stayed quiet for a few moments before he whispered, “I haven’t celebrated my birthday since Metalicana left...” He trailed off at the end, gripping the scarf tightly. 

“Happy Birthday Gajeel!” Levy exclaimed, throwing her arms around his back. “I’ll celebrate your birthday with you from now on!” 

Gajeel didn’t answer, but his arms wrapped around Levy in a strong embrace. She smiled into his chest, unconsciously snuggling closer. 

“Ah-choo!” the comfortable moment was broken as Gajeel’s head snapped back from a powerful sneeze. Levy giggled, quickly taking the scarf and tiptoeing up to wrap it around the dragon slayer’s neck. 

“Sorry, I let Lucy hide the book so it took a lot longer than I thought to find it...” she trailed off, her gaze dropping to the ground. 

“It’s- Ah-choo, ah-choo, hakshu!” he sneezed three times in succession. He tried to stifle the third sneeze, but wasn’t able to. 

“Oh no, did you catch a cold?” Levy muttered worriedly, walking toward the bedroom to grab a few blankets. 

“Dust,” Gajeel uttered one word, before sneezing again. He moved the scarf so that it was covering his upper arms, trying not to shiver. 

“Do you want to head over to the guild hall? My heater broke yesterday, so it might be better to go somewhere- Kya!” She was interrupted by someone hauling her over a shoulder. Gajeel carried her along with three blankets, to the couch, carefully setting them down next to him. He wrapped one side of the blankets around her before covering himself with the other side. 

“Gajeel...?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to get comfortable,” he muttered, the scarf still wrapped around his neck. Now that his body was wrapped in blankets, he lifted the scarf up a little so that he had it wrapped around his neck and the lower half of his face. Levy giggled at the silly sight, shifting closer to the warm body next to her. 

“Thank you,” Gajeel finally murmured, his head lolling to the side. 

“I love you,” Levy answered, letting her head rest on his shoulder. 

“Luvyatoo.” His answer was a jumbled mess, but Levy was used to it. She giggled quietly, sinking further into his embrace, letting herself drift off to dreamland. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. If I did, Gajeel and Levy would have gotten together a really really long time ago ;) Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
